The overall goal of this Core is to coordinate the program project through 1) efficient administration, 2) optimal designs for the projects, 3) quality assurance of data collection, 4) management of the human phenotype database, 5) tracking of data flow between various components, and 6) statistical analyses of human phenotype data and rat microarray data. The administration tasks include the oversight of budget, coordination of routine and special meetings, liason to external contacts, and any other issues that might arise. The investigators of this Core consult with other investigators to periodically evaluate the study approaches to ensure they are optimized, especially when new information or methods become available. The database is used to store all human phenotype data apart from their genotype data in this Core, assist the project coordinators to run the studies efficiently, to track data flow between various components to ensure completeness and accuracy, and to inform the investigators of the status of their studies. This Core provides de-identified data for genetic analyses by the other Core B, and this Core performs all phenotype analyses on humans and microarry analyses on rats.